The Love That Cannot Be Mine
by berge15
Summary: When I had nothing, you gave me everything. You saved me from the misery that I was in. Little did I know who you really were, or rather, what you really are. Despite your true identity, I've loved so. But I will never ask for more because I know you'll never be mine. A Maid-sama AU oneshot about unconditional love.


Hello! This story has been in my mind for a couple of days now, making me restless. It felt really relieving now that I've written it. It's a pretty long story, but I think it's fine for a oneshot. Just giving you guys a heads up, it may contain OOCness. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Oh, and don't forget to click that 'Review' button after you're done reading. :)

**Note**: I do not own any rights to Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

* * *

_Mmmm…heavy…_

I was awoken from my slumber by the heavy feeling by my right shoulders. When I opened my eyes a messy bed, my ripped shirt, some blood on my pillow and, a very beautiful person, who's trapping my waist in his strong arms, came into view. He had messy yet soft blonde locks, pretty eyelashes that were a bit long for a male, which complements his tantalizing green eyes. He looks very much at peace when he sleeps, like a little baby in the comforts of his mother's arms. He's my beloved, the one who saved me from hell.

I still remember that day he got me, Ayuzawa Misaki, out of the mud.

[FLASHBACK]

Our family used to live in the outskirts of a town that was 5 miles away from the main city, and owned a small farm. However, the death of my father and my mother becoming greatly ill, caused our family to owe a big amount of money.

Since there was nobody left to work on the farm, it became useless, so to pay for Mother's treatment I had to borrow money, making our house and farm as collateral. Suzuna, my younger sister was still too young to work, that's why I went and got 3 jobs. But the money I earn from working triple jobs wasn't enough to pay the debt with its interest, and resulted to us being kicked out.

It was raining that day. We were by the road, waiting for something, anything, that will relieve us from this hardship, when I saw I carriage approaching. I didn't even think twice and stood at the middle of the road, bringing the carriage into a full stop. The coachman was spouting curses at me, but I did not mind. I knelt down, then and there, and pleaded, "Please, help us. If not all 3 of us, my mother's enough. She's sick and she can't stay in this pouring rain. I'll do anything. Even if I have to… even if I have pay with my body."

The coachman didn't seem to budge, until the carriage door opened and a tall, handsome man emerged. He had blonde hair and tantalizing emerald eyes, that's sure to captivate any woman he wants. He then offered his hand and said, "Your mother isn't the only one who can't stay in this rain."

Without even realizing it, I was already holding his hand and I was already brought into the carriage, with my mother and sister. The man instructed his subordinate to head to a lodge in the city. There he got the biggest room the lodge had and made my family stay there.

"I'd like to thank you very much for getting us a place to sleep for tonight. I'll repay you as soon as possible," I assured him.

"Hmmm. It's nothing. But I think you missed something about this," he told me.

"Huh?"

"You said you're paying me with your body, right? So, you're coming with me to my estate."

That surprised me, but I willingly came with him. That suggestion came from me, and I never go back down my words. His estate was big, which was located at the edge of the city. A big mansion was in the middle of a grand lot. His land was almost the size of our town.

After entering his castle like home, a maid was already waiting for his return.

"Master Takumi, I've prepared a hot bath for you. It must have been a tiring day."

"Thank you, Satsuki," he replied. "But I'd like for this young lady to get into the bath first. She's been soaking wet for hours now. It would be bad if she catches a cold."

"Certainly, sire," then the young maid came towards me. "Let's get you to the bathroom."

The bathroom was so big; its size was similar to our old house. There was a tub full of hot water, just waiting for me to dip into it. It was refreshing and relaxing. It took all the fatigue from my body.

_This is such a luxury I would never experience in my life ever._

After my bath, there was already a change of clothes ready for me. It was a thin, silk, pink nightgown, partnered with robe with the same material and color. When I came out of the bathroom, the maid named Satsuki-sama was waiting for me and asked, "Did you enjoy your bath, young lady?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that," she beamed. "Master Takumi instructed me to bring you to his room. Follow me."

The mansion was dark and seemed lifeless. It was obvious that the owner was the only resident here. Well, of course, there are servants here working for him; however, I was sure they had their own quarters and area. Before too long we've reached a big door and Satsuki-sama said, "This is the Master's room."

I gulped and as the door was slowly opened, I slowly entered the room. The fireplace was lit and by it the man who owns everything in this place was leisurely reading a book while seated on a grandfather chair.

When he noticed my arrival, he brought his book down on the coffee table and tapped his lap, gesturing me to come and sit on his lap. I shyly obeyed him. And with a gentle smile, he said, "You really took your time taking a bath."

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know that you liked it, so… Plus," he then sniffed me at my neck, "you really smell nice…and sweet, **very sweet**."

Then, he kissed the area just underneath my right ear. Slowly proceeding down, to my shoulders, then to my chest, just close to my breasts, but never reached them, licking my skin occasionally. His affectionate touches sent chills all over my body. His hands started to move too, caressing the small of back and my thighs. His lips came back to my neck, first just pecking them, and then he started to suck on them. I'm sure it left at least 4 or 5 marks on my neck.

The pleasure his giving me is too much that my breathing became rugged. I was panting. Though air enters my lungs, I feel like I'm suffocating. I feel like there isn't enough oxygen in the room.

Soon the robe I was wearing was lying on the floor, along with his shirt, drenched in sweat. Now, the both of us were panting. We're so close to each other that we were breathing each other's breath. I can't take it anymore. Every part of me that comes into contact to him feels hot. I was sweating so much. We were sweating.

Tired from all the stimulations I've received, I leaned to the young bachelor that has loved me for the past few minutes now. He then kissed my forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Are you tired?"

I shook my head in disagreement.

"That's good. We're just getting started."

He kissed my forehead again and carried me like a princess to his bed, gently placing me on it. He hovered over me and kissed my forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and right ear, and then he whispered, "This might hurt, a little."

_Is this it? Am I losing the most important part of my womanhood? I'm scared._

As though he read my mind, he assured me, "Don't worry, I won't harm you. Hold onto me tight and just trust me."

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. I touched his cheeks and nodded. I was ready to surrender my all to him. He looked into my eyes for a little while more, and then his tantalizing emerald green eyes, turned crimson red, like rubies. Then he leaned down to bring his lips close to my neck and kissed it again. After that kiss, I felt two pointy things pierce into my skin.

_Eh?_

My mouth opened, as if I was screaming, but my voice didn't come out. I grabbed whatever it was I was able to hold on to, and it was his soft hair. While my other hand dug its nails into his back. I can feel him suck everything that is mine, monopolizing me, taking all of me and making it all his. Though it hurt at the beginning, the feeling slowly turned to an indescribable pleasure. His gesture was bringing me the highest quality of ecstasy.

After sucking my blood, he gently licked the wound he created. It stung, but it was okay. Soon, it was gone. He then placed his forehead on mine and apologized, "I'm very sorry. It just didn't hurt just 'a little', right?"

I breathed deeply and said with a gentle smile, "No, it was okay."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Stop apologizing." I thought about how it really felt, and it made me blush. "It felt…really good."

There was silence, and then I heard him chuckled as he positioned himself next to me on the bed. He then pulled me closer to his body and hugged me tight. "I'm glad to hear that. You did very well." *Chuckle* "You didn't just smelled sweet; you also tasted sweet, way sweeter than your smell."

[END OF FLASHBACK]

That was the first time we've engaged ourselves in an activity that bared us naked, without actually taking off our clothes.

After that, I learned more things about him. His name was Usui Takumi, the richest man in this city. Despite all of the wealth he has, he was a very humble person who gave back to the community. He has involved himself in philanthropic engagements and my family has witnessed it first-hand. He helped my mother get proper treatment and got her into a decent hospital. He also bought a small house for Mother and Suzuna, along with a small business for income.

I, on the other hand, stayed with Usui, regularly giving him my blood. However, I wasn't the only one. There are a few women, who also regularly come by for him to prey about. From what I've heard from Satsuki-san, one of the few people who knows what Usui really is, the women work for the 'Society,' providing everything those creatures needed, whether it's blood or pleasure.

Feeling guilty about what my 'occupation' is in this manor, I decided to help out with housework. However, Usui started to stop me from doing so. He said, "You're not a maid in this house. I didn't bring you home to do housework."

Even though he insists that I wasn't meant to do chores, I still do them, but only when he's not around. I totally feel useless when I'm not doing anything.

Usui is very kind, gradually making me fall deeply in love with me. He treats me with such gentleness and care. But I know I can't get my hopes up, because I'm not his **only** one, I'm just one of **them**. One of the several women he would consider his prey.

I can never be his only one. He cannot devote himself to a single person. That's just how his life is.

A vampire is forbidden to fall in love with a human. The act of falling in love with a human means giving up immortality for the creatures of the dark. A kiss on the lips is a forbidden act for them. It binds a vampire to a human. It's a form of contract. The vampire's most beloved's blood will be the only thing that can quench his thirst. It's the only blood he can drink. Others will turn into a lethal poison.

I looked at the man sleeping beside me again. With tears forming in my eyes, I kissed his forehead.

_I love you so much, but I will not wish for your deep affection towards me. My only wish is to stay by your side, as long as this lifetime allows me. I can never wish for you to pay my feelings back, because that's similar to wishing for your demise. I can never do that. I know I can wish for anything in the world, because you have it all. However, the only thing that I cannot wish for is your love, because it's the love that cannot be mine._

* * *

Did you guys liked it? I actually have a plot for this, but I can't really make this into a series right now because I'm currently working on another Maid-sama story. You might want to check that out too, the title is 'The First and Last.' (link: s/10612232/1/The-First-and-Last)

**However**, if I get a lot of positive feedback, I might reconsider. To let that happen, tell what you guys think. ;)


End file.
